mittelalterfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Sachsen
Die Sachsen, auch Altsachsen, waren ein westgermanischer Stammesverband, der zuerst von Claudius Ptolemäus im 1.-2. Jh. erwähnt wird. Seine "Saxones" (Σαξωνες) erstreckten sich von der untersten Elbe an, über den Ansatz der kimbrischen Halbinsel, weiter noch ein gutes Stück längs der Ostsee nach Osten, und außerdem auch noch nördlich der Elbemündung. Ihr altengl. Name Secgena bedeutet "Schwertmänner" von secg = Schwert. Häufig wurden sie auch als Herefaran = Piraten bezeichnet. The origin of the English nation. Hector Munro Chadwick. (1907)- S. 298 ff. Allgemeines Die Stämme der Chauken, Angrivarier und Cherusker, die sich zu den Sachsen zusammenschlossen, lebten im 1. Jahrhundert im Nordwesten des heutigen Deutschlands und im Osten der heutigen Niederlande. Seit der Merowingerzeit standen zumindest Teile der Sachsen immer wieder in einer losen Abhängigkeit zum Frankenreich, bis sie von Karl dem Großen endgültig unterworfen wurden. Wikipedia: Sachsen (Volk) Unterteilungen Folgende Stämme und Namen beziehen sich auf die Sachsen: * Angrivarii - Gauvolk der Sachsen, die später zum Teil mit ihnen verschmolzen. * Barden - Reste der Langobarden im Bardengau, südelbisches Gauvolk der Sachsen, die später mit ihnen verschmolzen. * Ditmarschen - Nordelbischer Sachsenstamm * Falen (Cherusker) - Gauvolk der Sachsen, die später zum Teil mit ihnen verschmolzen (z.B. Ostfalhi und Westfalhi). * Holsten (Holzungen) - Nordelbischer Sachsenstamm * Myrginge - Überliefert in der Widsith-Dichtung, Name der Sachsen oder eines sächsischen Stammes. * Nord-Elbische Sachsenstämme (Nordliudi, Northalbingi, Saxones Transalbiani): Ditmarschen, Holsten, Stormarn. * Reudigni - Waren zu Tacitus' Zeit (58-120 n. Chr.) mit den Sachsen oder Teilen der Sachsen identisch * Stormarn (Sturmii) - Nordelbischer Sachsenstamm Name thumb|Sächsische Version von [[Seatern (Saturn), Gott der Landwirtschaft. (Stowe House, England)]] Der Name Saxones, ahd. as. Sahsun, ags. Seaxan, Seaxe, nord. Saxar ist eine Ableitung von sahsa - 'Schneidewerkzeug, kurzes, einschneidiges Schwert' (siehe Sax). Der germ. sahsan - ist also der mit diesem Schlachtmesser Bewaffnete, der Messerträger. So klar der Name etymologisch zu sein scheint, läßt er doch verschiedene Auffassungen zu. Ludwig Laistner (1845-1896) vermutete, dass sie "Schwertleute, Schwertgenossen" hießen, weil ihre Waffe für den an der Beratung teilnehmenden Mann Bedeutsamkeit hatte, und schließt aus dem Namen des Gottes Sahsnot, Seaxneat auf eine ältere Gestalt des Volksnamens, von der dann Saxones die Kurzform wäre. Vierteljahresschrift für Landesgeschichte, Ausgabe 29. L. Laistner. Württemberg. 1892 Es ist jedoch auch nicht undenkbar, dass man umgekehrt von Saxones, einer Bezeichnung des Volkes nach einer charakteristischen Waffe, zu *''Sahsnotos'', * Seaxneatas = 'Schwertgenossen' gelangte, und in ersterer Bedeutung wurde der Volksname auch bereits verstanden, als sich Namen wie Sigoylonez oder Secgan, Sycgan und Sweordweras (Widsith 62) neben ihn stellten und sich die Sagen bildeten, die sein Aufkommen durch eine Geschichte erklärten, in der das sahs der Sachsen eine Rolle spielte Rudolf Much in Zeitschrift für deutsche Wortforschung, Ausgabe 1 (Internet Archive). Friedrich Kluge. Karl J. Trübner, 1907. S. 326 ff.. Für die deutschen Sachsen findet sich später zum Unterschied von den britannischen der Name Altsaxones, antiqui Saxones, ags. Ealdseaxan, Ealdseaxe; doch kommen auch irrtümliche Vertauschungen der Namen vor. Geschichte Der erste, dem wir Kunde von den Sachsen verdanken, ist Claudius Ptolemäus (* um 100, † vor 180). Seine Saxones erstreckten sich von der untersten Elbe an, die sie von den Chauken trennte, über den Ansatz der kimbrischen Halbinsel und weiter noch ein gutes Stück längs der Ostsee nach Osten bis zu einem Fluß namens Chaloysoz, und außerdem auch noch nördlich der Elbemündung. Die Saxones des Ptolemaeus aus dem 1. Jh. stehen also im Wesentlichen auf demselben Boden der späteren nord-albingischen Sachsen (den Saxones Transalbiani des Adam von Bremen, 11. Jh.), deren Sitze man als die ältesten des Sachsenvolkes erschließen kann. Das geht u.a. aus der allgemeinen Südwest-Bewegung der westgermanischen Stämme hervor, und dass das spätere Sachsenland links der Elbe zu Beginn der römisch-germanischen Zeit von anderen Stämmen besetzt war. Völlig unsicher ist allerdings ihre östliche Ausdehnung, da sie mit dem Fluß Chaloysoz erst auf Landkarten in Zusammenhang gebracht wurden und der Fluss selbst auch nicht sicher bestimmbar ist. Tacitus vs. Ptolemaeus thumb|300px|Sachsentage (Tamworth Council, 2010) In der "Germania" des Tacitus (58-120 n. Chr.) fehlen die Saxones noch. Einige Forscher führen das auf die Unvollständigkeit des Berichtes zurück, denn selbst wenn Tacitus von seiner Germania behauptete, sie sei ein vollständiges Bild der Bewohner Germaniens, ist diese Aussage kein Beweis für die tatsächliche Vollständigkeit seines Werkes. Andere, wie z.B. Matthias Springer (2004) Matthias Springer: Die Sachsen. Kohlhammer, Stuttgart 2004, ISBN 3-17-016588-7., stellten aufgrund des Fehlens bei Tacitus Ptolemäus' Nennung der Sachsen aus dem 1-2. Jh. komplett in Frage und führen den Namen auf eine Verfälschung des Wortes Aviones in späteren Abschriften zurück - selbst wenn Ptolemäus seine Saxones - wie oben erwähnt - bereits in denselben nord-albingischen Gebieten nennt, in denen sie auch 1000 Jahre später von Adam von Bremen beschrieben werden. Der österreichische Germanist Dr. Rudolf Much (1862–1936), Professor an der Universität Wien, hielt es dagegen für am wahrscheinlichsten, dass ein Teil des Stammes zu Tacitus' Zeit noch mit den Reudigni identisch waren, die er als erstes der Nerthusvölker nennt. Auch die Myrginge aus der Widsith-Dichtung beziehen sich ihm zufolge auf die Sachsen oder einen sächsischen Stamm. Verbreitungsgebiet thumb|250px|Sächsisches Dorf (West Stow, Suffolk) Am Land der Saxones des Ptolemaeus haftete im Mittelalter der Name Nordliudi oder Northalbingi (Saxones Transalbiani), was die weitere Ausbreitung des Stammes schon voraussetzte. Als Karl der Große in den Sachsenkriegen (zwischen 772 und 804) das links-elbische Sachsenland an seine slavischen Verbündeten abtrat, wurde ihr Gebiet eingeschränkt, so dass man für die Saxones des Ptolemaeus mindestens ganz Holstein einberechnen darf, einschließlich seines später von den slavischen Wagriern besetzten östlichen Teils. Soweit das sächsische Stammland germanisch blieb, tauchen auf seinem Boden drei nordelbische Sachsenstämme auf, die Ditmarschen, Holsten und Stormarn, die - auch wenn sie erst 1076 von (Adam von Bremen) belegt sind - weit in das Altertum zurückreichen. Er schreibt (Hist. eul. c. 61): : „Es gibt drei nordelbische Sachsenstämme: erstens die Dithmarschener; sie wohnen am Meere, und ihre Mutterkirche steht in Meldorf. Zweitens die Holsten: sie heißen nach den Holzungen, in deren Nähe sie sitzen; durch ihren Gau fließt die Stör; ihre Kirche ist Schenefeld. Der dritte und edelste Stamm heißt Stormarn, weil dieser Gau häufig von Stürmen der Unruhe ergriffen wird. In seiner Mitte erhebt die Mutterkirche Hammaburg ihr Haupt, die früher reich war an Männern und Waffen, ergiebig an Land und Früchten." Adam von Bremen, II, 17, S. 247. (Übersetzung nach der Ed. von Werner Trillmich, FSGA 11, 7. gegenüber der 6. um einen Nachtrag erweiterte Auflage, Darmstadt 2002, S. 137–499 (mit einem Nachtrag S. 758–764.) thumb|250px|Sächsische Hütte (West Stow, Suffolk) Wann und wie die Ausbreitung der Sachsen über die Elbe und das ganze Gebiet erfolgte, das zu Beginn des Mittelalters sächsisch war, liegt größtenteils im Dunkel. Dass es sich dabei eher um ein eroberndes Vordringen als um eine Verdrängung der älteren Bevölkerung handelt, geht schon daraus hervor, dass von ihnen ursprünglich verschiedene Stämme unter ihren alten Namen als Gauvölker der Sachsen fortbestehen. So die Angrarii, Angarii und Engern, die sich aus den Angrivarii ableiten. Auch der Teil der Angrivarier, die in das Gebiet der Brukterer ausgewandert waren, verschmolz mit den Sachsen. Gleiches geschah mit den Falen (Cheruskern) in ihrer älteren Heimat, wo sie dann unter dem Namen Ostfalhi oder Osterliudi erscheinen, und dem nach Westen abgerückten Teil dieses Stammes, den Westfalhi. Früher schon als sie wurden die zurückgebliebenen Langobardenreste, die Barden im Bardengau, sächsisch. Chauken Gewöhnlich nimmt man an, dass auch die Chauken in den Sachsen aufgegangen, ja dass gerade sie zuerst mit ihnen zusammengeflossen seien und dadurch die Grundlage für das weitere kraftvolle Umsichgreifen des Stammes geschaffen worden sei. Dabei verweist man auf die Machtentfaltung und die Ausbreitung der Chauken, über die schon Tacitus berichtet. Allerdings: Je stärker diese waren, um so unwahrscheinlicher wird eine solche friedliche Vereinigung mit einem anderen Stamm. Auch im Falle eines erzwungenen Anschlusses erscheint das Fehlen jeder Erinnerung an die einstige Selbständigkeit im Gegensatz zu den fortlebenden Namen selbst unbedeutender anderer Volksreste innerhalb des sächsischen Gesamtvolkes wenig glaubhaft. Dazu kommt, dass die Chauken wahrscheinlich den Kern der Franken abgegeben haben: s. Chauken und Franken. Mittelbar könnten sie allerdings Ursache der Ausbreitung der Sachsen geworden sein, sofern sie den Sachsen freien Spielraum gaben, als sie nach Westen abrückten. Die heimische Überlieferung (bei Widukind, Res gestae Saxon. 1, 3) läßt die Sachsen zuerst in Hadeln, also auf chaukischem Boden, festen Fuß fassen. Völkerwanderungszeit thumb|250px|Ausbreitung der Sachsen 919 - 1125 n.Chr. Auch die späteren Schritte der Ausbreitung nach Westen erfolgten mehrfach auf Kosten von Stämmen oder Stammesgebieten, die vordem fränkisch gewesen waren, und hierbei sind teilweise auch Datierungen möglich. So überließen ihnen um das Jahr 300 die Salii ihre Heimat östlich der Zuidersee (Salland), ebenso fällt um diese Zeit der größte Teil des von den Chamavi bewohnten Hamalandes ihnen zu. Ein gleiches widerfuhr dem östlichen Teil der nach den Chattuarii benannten Landschaft Hatterun. Die Boructuarii im Gau Borahtra (s. Brukterer) wurden laut Beda Venerabilis (5, 11) im J. 693 von ihnen unterworfen und zu unbekannter Zeit der pagus Hessi an der Diemel den Hessen abgewonnen. Mit den Römern kamen die Sachsen auf dem Kontinent nicht viel in Berührung. Um so öfter und unangenehmer machten sie sich ihnen durch Raubfahrten zur See bemerkbar, und wie später bei den Wikingern hatten diese auch dauernde Niederlassungen an den heimgesuchten Küsten zur Folge. In der "Notitia dignitatum" heißt die gallische Nordküste litus Saxonicum. Um Bajeux in der Normandie kennt noch Gregor von Tours die Saxones Bajocassini. Seit Mitte des 5. Jhs. setzten sie sich auch an der Westküste, besonders um die Loiremündung, fest und versuchen von hier aus ins Innere des Landes vorzudringen, was aber am Widerstand der im Dienst der Römer stehenden Franken und später der Westgoten scheiterte. Die sächsischen Niederlassungen an der Nordküste Frankreichs waren höchst wahrscheinlich der erste Ausgangspunkt der Sachsen in England; → s. Angelsachsen. Frühmittelalter Einen letzten Landerwerb trug den Sachsen der Fall des thüringischen Reiches ein, den 531 die Franken mit ihrer Hilfe herbeiführten. Damals wurde das nördliche Thüringen bis herab zur Unstrut sächsisch. Und hier zeigt sich an einem Beispiel deutlich der Anschluß auch der Bevölkerung des neugewonnenen Gebiets an die Sachsen. Denn die angeblich 26.000 Mann zählenden Auswanderer aus diesem Teil des alten Thüringen, die mit Weib und Kind sich im Jahre 568 dem Zuge Alboins nach Italien anschlössen, gelten schon überall als Saxones. Und auch die an ihrer Stelle von den Frankenkönigen Chothari und Sigibert angesiedelten Nordschwaben werden noch zu Sachsen. In den Sachsenkriegen (772 bis ca. 804) wurde das Sachsenland schließlich durch Karl den Großen erobert. Dennoch ist es möglich, dass sich auch hier schon vorher ein gewisser Einfluß des fränkischen Siedlungswesens geltend machte und dass der Ausbau der Siedlungsfläche kräftiger angeregt wurde. Bis zum Ende des 9. Jhds. wurden dann auch diese Landesteile (nach Ausweis der Ortsnamen) auf einen ähnlichen Kulturstand wie die übrigen gebracht. Handelswesen thumb|250px|[[Waffen der Sachsen und Franken (Ruhrmuseum)]] Für Sachsen macht der Sprachgebrauch des Heliand-Dichters wahrscheinlich, daß in den ersten Jahrzehnten nach der Unterwerfung Sachsens der Handelsverkehr sich besonders auf den Thingstätten vollzog. An Stelle des ihm noch unbekannten Wortes merkat, markat gebraucht der Dichter kōpsted, kopstedi, thingstedi und drückt bezeichnenderweise Handeltreiben mit thingstedi haldan aus. Handelswege Im Frühmittelalter entfaltete sich der Handel am lebhaftesten im germanischen Reichsteil an den Grenzen und am Rhein, bei der Küstenbevölkerung und an den großen Strömen, was sich zum Teil durch den Gang der auswärtigen Politik erklärt. Über den Handel in den Rheingebieten ist eine größere Reihe von Tatsachen bekannt. So ließ Karl der Große auf seinen sächsischen Kriegszügen Heereswege und gangbare Verbindungen herstellen oder ältere Wege ausbessern. Seine Heerstraßen durchquerten Sachsen vom Rhein bis zur Elbe; sein Okkupationssystem: die Anlegung befestigter, durch Heerstraßen unter sich verbundener Reichshöfe und fester Plätze, bot auch den Sachsen dem Verkehr neue oder bessere Möglichkeiten. thumb|250px|Sächsiches Möbelstück (Wychurst, Kent) Wie zu allen Zeiten, folgten Kaufleute auch den fränkischen Heeren Annalen von St. Bertin zum Jahr 876. Hannover 1826, S. 419–515 (Monumenta Germaniae Historica).. Aber es muß betont werden, daß sichere Spuren fehlen, die auf eine stärkere Benutzung dieser Wege durch das innere Sachsen zur Zeit Karls des Großen und später durch friedlichen Handelsverkehr hindeuten. Vielmehr scheint der Fernhandel in karolingischer Zeit das innere Sachsen im allgemeinen noch umgangen zu haben und zunächst in dessen Grenzgebieten stärker entwickelt gewesen zu sein. Ein landschaftlicher Warenaustausch fand aber hier wie im inneren Süddeutschland statt. Daß die friesischen Kaufleute tief in Ostfahlen eingedrungen seien, indem sie die Weser und die Leine aufwärts fuhren und den Marktort Elze an der Leine besuchten, berichtet zum Jahre 815 der allerdings erst spät (12. Jahrhundert) schreibende Historiker Saxo Grammaticus. Sächsische Dynastie: Ottonen Nach der Entstehnung des Ostfrankenreiches im Jahr 843 legte auch die ungünstige handelsgeographische Lage des neuen ostfränkisch-deutschen Reiches infolge der unvorteilhaften Entwicklung seiner Grenzen auf allen Seiten einer sicheren und freien Entfaltung des Handelsverkehrs in der ersten Zeit Hindernisse in den Weg. Trotzdem zeigte die Entwicklung des Handels im Reiche schon im Laufe des ersten Jahrhunderts seines Daseins unverkennbare und starke Fortschritte. Es verdankt sie wesentlich der neuen politischen Gestaltung des Reichs und der Tatkraft der drei ersten sächsischen Herrscher: Die Ottonen - Otto I., Otto II. und Otto III.. thumb|300px|Fürstenzug: [[Friedrich der Streitbare (1370-1428), Kurfürst von Sachsen.]] Der Übergang der Königsherrschaft auf den sächsischen Stamm und der Ottonen (ab 919 bis 1024) übte mit der äußeren Einheit des Reiches einen handelspolitisch wirksamen Einfluß auf die Nordgermanen, besonders Dänemark, und damit auch auf die Ostseegebiete, sowie auf die Nordseeländer (England) und die Slawenländer zwischen Ostsee und Erzgebirge. Die Macht der sächsischen Kaiser hielt Lothringen und damit die Länder am Unterlauf der Maas, der Scheide und des Rheins im Reich fest, vertrieb die Ungarn vom Boden des Reiches, verschaffte dem Donauhandel wieder freiere Bewegung, begann die Unterwerfung und Missionierung der Slawen zwischen Elbe und Oder und stellte durch die Eroberung Italiens wieder die direkte Verbindung Deutschlands mit den Mittelmeerländern her. Sprache Was die sprachlichen Verhältnisse auf sächsischen Boden betrifft, zeigen die ältesten erhaltenen sächsischen Sprachreste im Gegensatz zu den gegenwärtigen Mundarten, besonders die urkundlichen Namen, vielfache anglofriesische Eigenheiten. Die Annahme, dass es sich dabei um die Sprache herrschender, durch die sächsische Eroberung ins Land gekommener Familien handelt, die später diese Sonderstellung gegenüber ihrer Umgebung aufgaben. Das reicht aber nicht vollständig aus, weil auch in den Stammsitzen der Sachsen über der Elbe die gleichen Erscheinungen entgegentreten, und auch dort die anglofriesische Mundart durch eine niederdeutsche ersetzt wird. Am wahrscheinlichsten erklärt sich das durch einen - wie auch in anderen Kulturwellen - fortschreitenden Dialektersatz zu tun, ähnlich der Zurückdrängung des Friesischen selber durch das Niederdeutsche. Ethnographie der germanischen Stämme (Google Books). Otto Bremer. K. J. Trübner, 2. Ausgabe, 1904. Digitalisiert von Oxford University, 13. Mai 2008. S. 127 (861) ff. Verwandte Themen Quellen * Allgemeine Geschichte der germanischen Völker bis zur Mitte des 6. Jahrhunderts (Google Books). Ludwig Schmidt. München und Berlin. 1909. Biblio-Verlag; Auflage: (Neudr. d. Ausg. München 1909). ISBN-10: 3764827912. ISBN-13: 978-3764827915. S. 151 f. * Geschichte der deutschen Stämme bis zum Ausgange der Völkerwanderung (Internet Archive). Ludwig Schmidt. Weidmann, 1905. Band 2, S. 33 ff. * Reallexikon der Germanischen Altertumskunde. Von Johannes Hoops, 1918—1919. Band 2, S. 404 f. Band 4, S. 60 f. Art. Sachsen von Dr. Rudolf Rudolf Much, ord. Professor an der Universität Wien. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Germanen Kategorie:Völker Kategorie:Frühmittelalter Kategorie:Sachsen